


A Letter

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Friendship, Letters, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alois Trancy survived the night where Ciel Phantomhive almost killed him, Claude bring him back to the Trancy estate. In his sleep, Alois get a vision of how Claude will kill him. With that, he decided to write a letter to Ciel to tell him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, i sucked at summaries so bear with me. I'm sorry.

      Ciel Phantomhive decided to stay in his bedroom for almost two days now. He refused to get out, and what makes it more _interesting_ is the fact that he even refused to see Sebastian Michaelis. 

Ever since Finny, the Phantomhive gardener handed him a letter addressed to him by The Earl of Trancy, he believes that he can never trust anyone. Even if Sebastian will always tell him the truth, he can simply hide certain truth to manipulate him. That's not really lying, but he simply just tricked him. Like how a demon would. 

If it's Sebastian who touch that letter first, he'll make sure that he'll burn it to ashes and that the letter will never get to Ciel's hand. But it's not the case here. 

_~_

_"_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_With sorrow and regret, i write this letter to you to tell you of my death. You don't have to wait for long, to either dance on my grave or pity me, or even to remember me begging you to spare my life with irony, thinking how pathetic of me and everything in my life is. With this, i'll confess that no matter what you will always be the one who is respected. In God's eyes and society, you're already higher. In their eyes, i'm no different than a dog with no home._

_I have to pay for it, for my tittle, dear Ciel. And it cost me my life and soul._

_Can you believe that the one you fall in love with is also the one who actually have the heart and consciousness to kill you ? And there's no regret in his heart either when in that moment, he see my body went limp and die. I'll still love him though, how pathetic of me. For some reasons, i believe that he's the only person in my life that ever see every single nightmares, all my flaws and past and my tears. And still, he doesn't run away. He stayed by my side and that somehow convinced my heart to fall deeply to him, a demon who in the end, will still think that your soul is better than me. I've given my all to him, you know. My attention, my heart._

 

_I write this letter to tell you the truth; I never meant to do any awful deeds to ruin you and your life, and i barely even know you at all. When i told you that you've been tricked by a demon i told you the truth. Claude did the same to me, he convinced me that it's you and Sebastian who killed my brother. I missed him terribly. And my hatred towards you grow and ate my up. Don't let Sebastian do the same to you. I'm simply a bird with no wings, trapped in a castle made of gold._

 

_You either will be a victim like me, or is simply a survivor. But if you can be more, please remember me as your friend. Who i believe, if in my life i ever had that chance to live normally, i'll be the one friend who admire you and regards you as someone whom i respected the most. And i hope for once, the world will see me that i'm not a whore, a stray dog, or a sadistic person. For once i want to see people see me as simply a young person who have devoted my life for the people that i cared about. An older brother who have lost his little brother and is missed him terribly. A boy that wished to have a friend, to look at me and accept me wholly._

 

 

 

_Alois Trancy              "_

 

 

Ciel Phantomhive is angry, and even though he won't admit it to himself, he's terrified. _He has given his soul to a demon._ And that same demon is playing tricks on him and this somehow, make him think that perhaps, it's all there is; he's nothing but a play thing  and food to that demon. He have to think! But really, what can a 14 year old do, compared to a 1000 something old demon to get out of this ? 


End file.
